Promise
by DemonIB
Summary: Nijimura akan pergi selama satu minggu penuh, tetapi apakah Haizaki senang dengan kepergiannya? Atau sedih? -"Berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan menungguku."- NijiHai Drabble. Maybe OOC, some minor typos and all.


**Janji**

Adalah sesuatu yang harus _ditepati_,

**_Benar?_**

X.x.X.x.X.

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Plot milik saya._

_Warnings : OOC, Typos, Feels gak kerasa, dan sebagainya._

_Enjoy you reading._

* * *

Malam ini dingin, terlalu dingin daripada malam biasanya, tetapi tidak menghentikan seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu untuk keluar rumah dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket. Dieratkannya jaket hoodie hitam tebal yang ia kenakan, berharap dengan sangat agar hawa dingin disekitarnya tidak masuk kedalam jaket dan membuatnya kedinginan setengah mati.

Pemuda itu, Haizaki Shougo, sang preman yang terkenal dan paling dijauhi dari SMP Teiko, mempunyai rambut abu-abu dengan mata yang sama, cocok dengan namanya. Sesekali Haizaki mengutuk hawa dingin disekitarnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa malam ini harus begitu dingin. Tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin tersebut, Ia memasuki sebuah toko kecil, dan mencari-cari sebungkus rokok pada sebuah counter.

_Yang tidak ia ingin lakukan pada malam hari yang dingin hanya satu. Yaitu bertemu dengan kapten basket sekolahnya, Nijimura Shuuzo._

Pada saat Haizaki hampir mengambil sebuah bungkus rokok, tangannya terhenti karena sebuah suara memanggilnya, "Oh? Haizaki?"

Ia kenal suara itu, terlalu kenal. Itu adalah suara yang paling ia benci, namun sekaligus suara yang paling ia kagumi. Berharap dalam hati bahwa ini hanyalah kahyalan, ia berbalik badan pada asal suara tersebut.

Dan kemudian mata abu-abu menatap balik mata hitam.

_Seperti sekarang._

'_Mati gue._' Umpat Haizaki dalam hati.

* * *

"Jadi, kamu ngapain diluar sini malem-malem?" tanya Nijimura kepada Haizaki, saat mereka duduk pada sebuah bangku di taman dekat dengan toko tersebut. Saat mereka sudah selesai membeli barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan, Nijimura _dengan paksa_ menarik Haizaki keluar bersama ke taman tersebut. Dan jadilah mereka disini sekarang.

"Kau sendiri juga keluar malem, Nijimura." Ucap Haizaki dengan nada bosan.

**TWACK!**

Dan mendapat pukulan di kepala nya.

"Pake_ suffix '-san',_ Haizaki. Dan asal kau tau, aku keluar hanya untuk membeli roti." Nijimura sedikit meng-_glare _Haizaki. Yang di-_glare _hanya memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena terpukul.

"Kampret! Kepalaku sakit, Nijimura...-_san.._" Mau tak mau, Haizaki menambahkan_ suffix_, daripada ia pulang dengan benjolan besar dikepala.

Nijimura mengangguk, entah karena senang adik kelas nya ini berhasil memakaikan _suffix_ dengan benar, atau karena merasakan sakit yang ia sebabkan. "Diam, dan jawab saja pertanyaan ku tadi, Haizaki."

Si rambut abu-abu hanya menggerutu mendengar perintah kapten, "Aku keluar karena bosan dirumah, dan kebetulan rokok ku habis."

Sunyi melanda.

'_Celaka_!' Tangan Haizaki secara refleks menutup mulutnya, '_Gue dengan polosnya bilang kehabisan rokok!_' Mata abu-abunya melirik Nijimura dengan takut-takut, '_Sebentar lagi- Pukulan itu akan datang dalam, satu.. dua..-_'

Nijimura hanya menghela nafas, "Kau seharusnya tidak boleh merokok, Haizaki."

'._..Eh? Ia tidak marah?_' Haizaki menatap Nijimura dengan pandangan bingung.

Sang kapten kelas 2 hanya menatap langit dengan kosong, "Kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi karena merokok..."

"...Seperti yang terjadi dengan ayah ku."

'_Ah..._' Raut wajah mengerti menghiasi wajah Haizaki, '_Benar juga, kalau tidak salah, Ayah Nijimura itu...masuk rumah sakit, bukan?_'

Pandangan mata Haizaki berubah menjadi simpatik, _'...Apa aku mengingatkan Nijimura kepada ayahnya?_' Kemudian dalam hati ia mengendus, _'Kalau iya, apa peduli ku pula._'

Namun, Haizaki hanya diam. Ia tau bahwa ia tidak boleh mengejek orang tua.

Sunyi kembali melanda.

Namun, kesunyian itu terpecah saat Nijimura memanggil Haizaki, "Oi, Haizaki."

"Apa."

**TWACK!**

"Yang sopan kalo jawab ke orang yang lebih tua."

"Ada apa, Nijimura_-san_?"

Nijimura mengendus, "Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau mulai besok aku akan pergi keluar kota untuk sementara."

Mata Haizaki melebar, '_Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!_' Tetapi tak berapa kemudian wajah Haizaki berpura-pura seolah ia tidak kaget, dan menaikan alis, "Lalu ada urusan apa kau memberi tau ku?"

Nijimura menatap balik Haizaki, "Memang salah memberi tau anggota klub sendiri kalo sang kapten akan menghilang selama seminggu kedepan?"

Haizaki menggeleng. Nijimura mengendus lagi, "Kutebak kau pasti senang sekali."

'_Malah kebalikannya, Nijimura..._' Hati kecil Haizaki berbisik.

"Oi, Haizaki, dengar ya. Pokoknya selama aku pergi aku tidak mau mendengar komplin tentang kau selalu membolos latihan,"_ Jleb_. Sebuah panah kahyalan menusuk kepala Haizaki.

"Aku juga tidak mau mendengar komplin tentang kau membawa cewek selalu ke tempat latihan," _Jleb_. Panah lainnya menusuk kepala Haizaki.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak mau mendengar kau mencari masalah dengan anggota maupun guru lainnya." Nijimura menatap Haizaki dengan serius, sebuah tatapan yang dapat diartikan sebagai Kau-tolak-maka-akan-ku-beri-hukuman, "Bisa?"

Tau jika akan mendapat masalah, Haizaki hanya menggangguk, "Iya, Nijimura_-san_."

Nijimura mengendus, "Bagus."

Kesunyian kembali melanda.

"Hei, Nijimura..." Panggil Haizaki.

**TWACK!**

Dan mendapat pukulan yang ketiga kalinya pada malam itu.

"Sudah kubilang, pakai _suffix_."

"Sabodo amat, ah. Oi, Nijimura_-san_." Panggil Haizaki cuek, tetapi masih memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Sedikit kesal, tapi biarlah, "Ada apa lagi?" Jawab Nijimura dengan kesal.

Haizaki menggaruk rambut abu-abunya, "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau kau pergi."

Nijimura hanya menatap Haizaki, seolah-olah murid kelas 1 SMP tersebut tiba-tiba berubah warna rambut menjadi pelangi, "Maksud?"

"Ah... Nijimura_-san_ tau, gue- maksudnya aku- sangat dibenci di klub.." Haizaki hanya menyengir, cengiran palsu.

Nijimura mengendus lagi, "Dasar bocah, mereka tidak akan berani melakukan hal konyol apapun kepadamu. Lagi pula, jika mereka membuat masalah, kau akan memberi mereka dua kali lipat, bukan?" Bener juga sih, Haizaki tau kalau dia sendiri adalah tipe orang yang akan membalas perbuatan jahat lebih jahat lagi. Tetapi tidak membuat Nijimura sedikit kahwatir terhadap adik kelas nya tersebut.

Haizaki menghela nafas dan menatap tanah didepannya, '_Tapi tanpa kau selama seminggu itu...seperti berabad-abad untukku.._'

Melihat wajah sedih Haizaki, Nijimura hanya memutar matanya. Tetapi tangan nya bergerak ke kepala Haizaki, dan mengacak-ngacaknya.

"O-Oi, Nijimura_-san_!" Panggil Haizaki yang kaget tiba-tiba kakak kelasnya melakukan hal yang tak terduga, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya seerti tidak ada masalah.

"Tenang saja, Shougo! Kau lakukan pekerjaanmu seperti biasa, dan tanpa kau sadari, aku akan kembali kepadamu!" Janji Nijimura dengan senyum di wajahnya. Membuat Haizaki terpaku. Bukan hanya karena senyum itu, tetapi karena Nijimura memakai nama pemberiannya.

Dan ia tidak sadar, sejak kapan udara disekitarnya menjadi sangat panas?

"Hei, Shougo. Sudah malam, bagaimana kalau ku antar kau pulang?" Tanya Nijimura, kali ini senyuman itu telah menghilang. Membuat Haizaki sedikit kecewa.

"Cih, terserahmu saja." Ujar Haizaki, berusaha sebisa mungkin terdengar tidak peduli.

"Baiklah," Nijimura bangun dari tempat duduknya, salah satu tangannya memegang plastik berisi roti, sementara tangan satunya terulur ke Haizaki.

"Ayo pulang,"

Haizaki hanya bisa menatap tangan itu dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya mengambil juluran tangan tersebut dan ikut berdiri. Mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah Haizaki dengan tenang.

_'Aku tidak tau kalau tangan Shuuzo hangat...'_ Pikir Haizaki yang menikmati saat bergandengan dengan Nijimura.

"Hei, Shougo." Panggil Nijimura.

"Ya?" Dan secara otomatis Haizaki menyahut.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku, kalau kamu akan menungguku hingga aku pulang nanti." Haizaki dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Nijimura mengerat. "Berjanjilah." Ucap Nijimura sekali lagi, memberi tau Haizaki bahwa ia sangat serius.

Sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pula, Haizaki menjawab, "Tentu. Akan ku tunggu kau sampai kapanpun."

**~END~**

* * *

Dan, ini apa pula.

Ini request sejak kapan entah saya lupa

Sampe di palakin sama Izu beberapa kali

Sebenernya sih, MAUNYA bikin SMA!NijimuraxBocah!Haizaki

Tapi draft aslinya hilang

Jadi gue pake ini deh

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, penempatan tulisan, dan hal lain sebagainya

Maaf jika saya membuat Haizaki menjadi OOC, Saya sebagai RPer Haizaki pun juga malu sama tulisan sendiri

Terima kasih~

Jangan lupa review, favorite atau follow~!

Saya sangat berterima kasih!

Salam,

**DemonIB **

_P.S: Ini juga saya publish di blog saya_


End file.
